


Clone High Oneshot Requests

by ravenbby



Category: Clone High
Genre: Bisexual Disaster, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, hello clone high fandom., hello lgbt community, i will not let this fandom die, this is a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbby/pseuds/ravenbby
Summary: literally exactly what it says, clone high oneshots!! leave me a request and i will write it(probably).nsfw or sfw !!
Relationships: Cleopatra/JFK (Clone High), Cleopatra/Joan of Arc (Clone High), Gandhi/JFK (Clone High), Gandhi/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High), JFK/Abraham Lincoln (Clone High), JFK/Joan of Arc (Clone High), JFK/Joan of Arc/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High), JFK/Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High), JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	Clone High Oneshot Requests

**Author's Note:**

> i am so incredibly mentally ill oh my god.

Hi !!  
I will tag everything when the requests are posted !! In this chapter just post the requests !! I'll get back to all the comments when I start writing them my fellow Clone High fans.


End file.
